


and love is so beautiful

by mvlfxy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, M/M, Model Kim Mingyu, Photographer Minghao, Polyamory, The Author Regrets Nothing, blink and you miss it: seoksoon, florist wonhui, jihan mentioned, jun and shua in dress, mingyu having gay crisis, side jihancheol - Freeform, spreading my goth wonhao agenda, wonhuigyuhao ot4 is my jam, wonwoo has tattoos, wonwoo in skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvlfxy/pseuds/mvlfxy
Summary: Mingyu was just trying to get on Minghao's good side but he keep thinking about the two beautiful looking florists. But maybe Minghao won't mind about that. Mingyu has two hands after all. And a very big heart to love them all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was prompted when people on twitter talking about wonwoo making a reservation at a tattoo shop. i immediately thought about my goth wonhao agenda. wonhao in skirt and crop top with black painted nails. and ofc i, a wonjunhao supremacist, cant leave out my other baby junnie so, jun in a flowy skirt. i really really wanna see this be drawn but i cant draw to save my life hence, this fic is created. oh also, i cant just write wonjunhao, i need to keep spreading my wonhuigyuhao agenda so tadaa
> 
> thank you to my bff jiji for beta-ing this for me. i wrote this at 3am till 7am with no sleep so excuse me if there are mistakes. you can follow jiji on twitter @hwitea
> 
> oh if you get where the title is from, congrats! please be my friend. and sorry for the shitty summary hhh follow me on twitter @adorewoos

Mingyu inwardly cursing himself for waking up late this morning. No, he actually woke up pretty early, went out for a morning jog, made himself simple breakfast but he went to take a nap because his schedule for this day won’t start until 2 pm. But Mingyu overestimated himself. The supposed 20 minutes nap turned into 3 hours long of deep slumber. If it weren’t for Seungcheol’s call reminding Mingyu to pick up the flower bouquet he ordered from a flower shop nearby his neighbourhood, Mingyu would still be in the dreamland.

It’s 1:20 pm now and Mingyu is  _ late _ . Minghao is a very punctual person, he won’t take shits from irresponsible models just because they are famous and Mingyu wasn’t planning on upsetting Minghao any time soon because, Minghao is Minghao and Mingyu was trying so hard to get on Minghao’s good side since the beginning of their latest project.

Mingyu would make it just in time to the set if it weren’t for his promise to help Seungcheol picking up his flowers. Mingyu can’t bail on Seungcheol just because he’s late. The bouquet was for an important occasion for Seungcheol and Mingyu is a good friend. But he really hates himself right now.

 

∞∞∞

 

Mingyu is not really a flower type of guy and he has no one to woo with flowers hence why he has never been to this flower shop though it’s very near to his house. Well, he’s not sure if Minghao likes flowers but, that’s for other days.

The flower shop is named Pétale. The decorations are mostly in light purple and the atmosphere is overall neat and very nice.

The shop is open but no one is at the counter to greet Mingyu so he pressed the bell. Few minutes later, a very beautiful guy came from the back, hair slightly dishevelled. He’s tall but not taller than Mingyu for sure. He’s wearing a white tee paired with a long flowy pastel pink skirt and a very blinding smile. Mingyu could swear he had never laid his eyes on anything prettier in his whole life. Well, Minghao is up there but, Mingyu was never blinded by a smile that his mind forgot how to form a coherent sentence.

“Welcome to Pétale, how may I help you good looking sir?”

“Uh… I..”

The beautiful guy raised his left brow slightly, seeming pretty amused by the situation. With the blinding smile not fading in the slightest, “you can take your time, I have all day. It’s not everyday a model like handsome man come here.” He mused.

“Uh, I  _ am _ a model” was all Mingyu could come up with. Heck that was very embarrassing.

“Oh? No wonder you look like,  _ this _ .” He moved his hands downwards, pointing from top of Mingyu’s head down to his toes. “Well Mister Model, have you decided how could I help you? It’s no rush of course.” And he winked.

Mingyu’s breath was cut short but he managed to calm down a little before replying. “Uh, thanks? I, uh, I’m here to pick up Choi Seungcheol’s order.”

“Junnie stop scaring the customers away it’s bad for our business.” Another good looking guy came from the back. His hair was curly and it looked very soft, Mingyu had a sudden urge to run his fingers through that hair. His makeup reminds Mingyu of Minghao; the smokey eyeshadow with black eyeliner to enunciate his eye shape. He’s wearing black tee with a  _ Pétale _ written on it in red, tucked in a high waisted jeans skirt down to middle of his thigh. He has a tattoo on his left arm; bunch of little stars forming a sort of unique shape.

“Welcome to Pétale, how may I help you sir?” he gave Mingyu a small smile.

“You’re no fun Won, I’m just trying to make a friend. A handsome looking one.”  _ Junnie _ pouted and went to the back, letting  _ Won _ to assist Mingyu.

“I’m here to pick up Choi Seungcheol’s order and I’m actually running a bit late right now, I have a place to be in the next fifteen minutes.” Mingyu was proud with how he managed to not stutter in front of this Won guy.

“Oh, alright hold up a minute.” and he went at the back taking a big bouquet of flower before handing it to Mingyu. “I’m sorry for the trouble. Jun can be a bit playful at times. Do come and visit Pétale again!”

By that time, Mingyu has ten minutes to be at the set before he upsets Minghao so Mingyu drove away from the flower shop straight to the set.

Right, he should definitely not visit Pétale ever again if he cares for his health because whatever happened just now can’t be real. It’s not good for Mingyu’s health and homosexuality. Two beautiful looking guy working at the same place. Mingyu’s gayness was intensifying.

 

∞∞∞

 

“You’re late.”

“I’m so sorry but Minghao it’s 2:02 pm.”

“2 minutes late. Could’ve started getting into positions since two minutes ago.”

Mingyu decided to not further anger Minghao and just bowed down and apologised.

 

“You seem pretty out of it today, is everything okay? You’re never late to set too, what happened?” Minghao sat on the sofa in Mingyu’s changing room. 

Mingyu was removing his makeup after the photoshoot were done, planning to go back home, straight to his bed to think about what happened earlier today.

“Nothing much, I overslept after my morning run and had to do some errands for Cheol Hyung.”

“Do you wanna go get something to drink? Tea? Or early dinner?” Minghao suggested, voice suddenly a little slower and careful.

Mingyu straightened his back and snapped his head from the mirror in front of him, turning to his back where Minghao sat. “I would love to.”

“Alright, I’ll wait you outside then.” Minghao shrugged and gave him a small smile before exiting the room.

Today is definitely just a wild dream, everything seems too good to be true.

 

∞∞∞

 

They went to a pizza place. Mingyu learned a lot about Minghao in a span of just few hours. He learned that Minghao is a final year art student freelancing as photographer. It started out as a hobby before taking it seriously for an income. Minghao helped his faculty with a big event and his professor was very amazed with Minghao’s work so he introduced Minghao to Jeonghan, the prodigy for Violet, a modelling company. That’s how Minghao started to take photography more seriously.

Mingyu also learned that he would do anything to keep making Minghao smile and his laugh is the sweetest sound Mingyu ever heard.

Mingyu told Minghao how he was third wheeling Seungcheol because Seungcheol is a mess in front of cute guys he’s attracted to and how Jeonghan randomly asked Mingyu if he wanted to model for his company. Minghao laughed at that saying how it sounds like it’s straight out of fanfiction and Mingyu decided that he wanted to spend his life listening to Minghao’s laugh.

Mingyu drove Minghao home and Minghao thanked Mingyu for the good time. He then gave Mingyu a light peck on the cheek before saying goodnight and rushing out of the car.

Today is unreal indeed and Mingyu doesn’t want to wake up from this dream.

 

∞∞∞

 

Turned out, it wasn’t a dream. The universe is indeed, being kind towards Mingyu for once in his twenty two years of lifetime. Mingyu still talk to Minghao regularly and went out to few more dinners together. He never went back to Pétale but Mingyu still think about the two beautiful guys on a daily basis. He felt wrong- going out with Minghao but still thinking about some other guys. Not one but two other men. Sure he and Minghao never said anything on where their relationship stands but Mingyu could see the potential in it. Mingyu has only been pining over Minghao since the first time he was teamed with Minghao for Violet’s latest project.

 

Mingyu also learned that Minghao do has fondness for flowers because Jeonghan asked for his help on choosing flowers for whatever party he’s throwing next month. Seems like a big event because he was seriously asking for Minghao’s favour and considered to pay him though Minghao declined to receive any payment.

That’s how Mingyu finally went back to Pétale after that one very gay incident.

Mingyu learned that the man with a blinding smile is named Junhui and the handsome man with tattoo is called Wonwoo and they both seem very cosy with each other. What Mingyu didn’t understand though, is the fact that Minghao seems very close with both of them and very touchy too. Jun greeted them by hugging Minghao very tight, a little bit too friendly for Mingyu’s liking and Minghao reciprocated with just the same enthusiasm. He also believed that his eyes didn’t lie when he saw Wonwoo being a bit too playful, touching Minghao’s hands and arms every now and then while holding Jun’s hand on the other side.

Everything is very, confusing. Wonwoo and Jun do all the boyfriend-ish stuff but they both were also, flirting with Minghao. And Mingyu. They were flirting with both Minghao and Mingyu and Mingyu didn’t understand what was going on. What Mingyu know for sure is that, he didn’t dislike the attentions. On contrary, Mingyu was actually enjoying it? He would like to spend more time with the three of them but Mingyu do not understand why.

 

∞∞∞

 

pupgyu: im having a crisis i need help

coups: is this you dont know what to get for lunch crisis or your another gay crisis

pupgyu: something about the latter

coups: i thought you and hao were doing ok just few days ago?

pupgyu: this is more complicated than that hyung im very confused rn

coups: meet me at serenitea cafe in 10 mins

 

∞∞∞

 

“How did Hannie hyung told you about Shua hyung?” Mingyu asked the first thing after Seungcheol took his seat, ignoring the raised brow from Seungcheol’s side.

“Well, I’ve always knew Shua is his closest friend and things they did together didn’t seem very platonic either. Hannie and I weren’t official back then and you know how Hannie is. I thought he was just messing with me. That was until he introduced me to Shua. Shua is a sweetheart and I didn’t realise when i fall for him too? And one day Hannie just, confronted me. I was scared, I thought I’m going to lose two of my best friends just because of some stupid feelings I got caught up with but Gyu, feelings are not stupid. Never is. And Hannie and Shua proved that to me.”

Seungcheol replied calmly, giving Mingyu his space to decide what to do with the information.

“That is very sweet and incredibly sappy and smitten of you yikes.”

“I’m taking that as a compliment, thanks. Now Mingyu, do you have anything you want to share with me?”

Mingyu hates that Seungcheol sounds so fatherly that he wanted to start crying. He wasn’t forcing any information out of Mingyu yet he still made it to be known that he is there if Mingyu ever needs help.

“Well, you know about the flower shop you told me to get the flowers from. The flower shop Hannie hyung asked Minghao to help with the flower arrangement for his party next month?”

“Ah, Pétale? Is this about Wonwoo and Junhui?”

“How did you even know about them?”

“Hannie knows a lot of people.” Seungcheol shrugged, like it’s the most normal thing.

 

“I’m very confused hyung. I’m enjoying the attention but I don’t understand how it works. My last relationship was in high school, with a girl. We are both a raging homosexuals now, hyung. I have no idea how relationships work with one guy. How do you work things out with three? Do they even want a relationship with me? What am I doing?”

“That’s a normal concern. You should talk to them. No matter how many guys you’re dating at once, the key is communication. Talk to them Gyu.”

 

∞∞∞

 

Mingyu has been to Pétale few times in the span of two weeks and he allowed himself to be flirted with Wonwoo and Jun and at the same time, flirting with Minghao. Mingyu enjoyed the attention they’re sharing with each other. Mingyu even found himself going to Pétale without Minghao around for their flower arrangement schedule. Sometimes it’s just Mingyu and Jun or Mingyu and Wonwoo when the other went out doing something else.

Today, it’s just Wonwoo at Pétale because Jun went out companying Minghao finding the material for his final year project.

“Did it hurt when you got this?” Mingyu asked, touching Wonwoo’s tatted arm. They were chilling at the back of the shop together as there were not many customers for the day.

“It did. But I really want it on me so I endured the pain for awhile. Beauty is pain you know.” Wonwoo joked, flicking Mingyu’s nose.

“What does it mean? It’s just a random scattered stars?”

“It’s a Gemini constellation. Have you seen Junnie? He’s so painfully Gemini it hurts me. I want a part of him inked on me so I got the tat. I’m planning to get an infinity symbol next on my collarbone, what do you think about it?”

“Oh. That sounds cool. Why infinity?”

“You do know Hao’s art pseudonym is The8 right? It’s his lucky number and his sign is the infinity symbol.”

“So your inks are all about important people around you huh?”

“Yes, my boyfriends.”

“Ah, yes, your boyfriends.”

Mingyu didn’t realise that they were awfully close to each other that Mingyu can count every single of Wonwoo’s lashes. Mingyu’s hand is still on Wonwoo’s arm, tracing the tattoo.

“Mingyu can I kiss you?”

The question caught Mingyu off guard for a second before he managed to reply a slow breathy “Yes.”

The kiss was short, soft and sweet but it still managed to leave Mingyu breathless. He wanted to do that since the first time he stepped in Pétale but Wonwoo doesn’t have to know that.

“Will Junnie and Hao be okay with that?”

“Are you kidding? Of course they are but Jun gonna whine for at least few days because I got to do that first before him.” Wonwoo smiled shyly, taking Mingyu’s hands in his, his thumb circling the back of Mingyu’s hand.

“Do you want to be our boyfriend, Mingyu?”

“That sounds nice. I would like that.”

Wonwoo smiled and embraced Mingyu in a tight hug before kissing him again.

 

∞∞∞

 

Wonwoo was right, Jun was upset when he got back from his date with Minghao because it’s “unfair, I saw Mingyu first that day, you need to get in line Won, cutting queue isn’t nice.” but immediately shut up when Mingyu gave him a light peck on his lips. Jun was stunned for a second before tackling Mingyu into a bone crushing hug and peppering Mingyu with kisses all over his face. It’s not a thing to complain for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew so there's that.. ive wanted to write wonhuigyuhao since forever but never had the chance to publish any jshjdh so yeah. i'm planning to write a sequel about jihancheol's party but idk if anyone would be interested in reading that? because it's pretty plotless i just wanna tell what happened at the party and what's the party is about that is all. 
> 
> oh and i didnt explicitly mention about hao's crop top and painted nail idk how i missed that but just so you know, he do wear crop top and paints his nail black and wears red lipstick. maybe i'll write those in the sequel if i ever decide to work on it.
> 
> follow me on twitter [@adorewoos](https://twitter.com/adorewoos) please talk to me about wonjunhao or anything you wanna read i need more carat friends.


	2. Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihancheol party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically plotless word vomit and non proof read so i'm sorry for any mistakes in advance. just wanna write some soft wonhuigyuhao without the pining part so yeah.

Boyfriends. It’s a weird word. Mingyu only had two previous relationship experiences and both of them were with girls before realising his raging homosexuality. He never experienced having a boyfriend before but now he has three. How did he got so lucky to score this big in life?

Nothing much changed in Mingyu’s life other than him spending more time with his boyfriends at Pétale on the days he has no schedule and spending weekends either going out on dates with his three favourite boys or just spending the day doing nothing at Wonwoo and Jun’s apartment. Oh and he’s getting a lots of cuddles too especially from Jun.

Mingyu has never been more thankful for being in the same team with his boyfriend. He’s getting a lot more busier nowadays that the project due is coming near but maybe working with Minghao makes all the time spent at the set a bit better.

 

∞∞∞

 

It’s a week away from Jeonghan’s mystery party and all the flower arrangements were done. Jeonghan insisted on keeping the reason behind the sudden party a secret but apparently it’s a closed party that only few were invited and the dress code is formal. Minghao seemed to know something that Mingyu don’t because he knew exactly what to expect from the party but Jeonghan got Minghao’s mouth safely sealed. “I’m not saying I know anything but even if I do, it’s not my place to tell so.” So much for a boyfriend privilege.

It’s Jeonghan’s party so naturally, Seungcheol would be there and Mingyu is automatically invited. And it’s Jeonghan so Minghao is obviously invited too. They’re both allowed to bring a plus one so, as a matter of course, they’re bringing Wonwoo and Jun with them.

Mingyu doesn’t really mind about the dress code, he has a few share of nice shirts to wear but Minghao insisted on them to go out for a shopping and Mingyu, Wonwoo and Jun are just a weak being who can’t say no to Minghao’s wishes. And the puppy eyes- especially the puppy eyes. Also it’s another date with all four of them together so it’s a win win situation for everyone.

That’s how they were in the middle of shopping mall, stressing over dresses to wear. Wonwoo and Mingyu got their suits ready and now they’re looking for Jun’s dress. Jun doesn’t really mind the way he presents himself on daily basis but when he’s shopping for dresses, he lost all of his ability to decide on things. Like how they had been to several shops since morning and Jun either wanted to get all of the dresses he tried on or not impressed by anything he at all. 

Thank goodness gracious for Minghao as their free fashion advisor. Jun ended up getting a lace dress that passed just below his knees. They’re all wearing black and white for the party but Jun insisted on getting a pink dress so Minghao suggested the dress with a very minimal hint of pale pink to it but still could be passed as white to match with the other three of them. 

When Jun agreed to the said dress, all three of them exhaled a sigh of relief. It’s getting late and they’re hungry. They only had a light brunch and it’s almost dinner time, they didn’t eat anything since.

Minghao got himself a white sleeveless lace crop top to match with Jun’s lace dress and paired with a black short leather skirt.

 

∞∞∞

 

It’s the party day and Minghao was getting out of character-ly antsy. The four of them gathered at Wonwoo and Jun’s apartment to get ready for the party. Minghao did his and Wonwoo’s makeup for the night and he’s toning down the excessive smokey eye look with just a simple eyeliner. 

Jun was the first one done with dressing up and he waited for the rest of his boyfriends in the living room while playing with his phone. Mingyu finished second and joined Jun on the sofa in the living room but Minghao warned them to not cuddle or it’ll ruined Mingyu’s perfectly ironed suit. That managed to put a pout on Jun’s face but Mingyu just peck that pout away and hold his boyfriend’s hand.

Mingyu had only dated the three of them for about a month but his heart soars watching his boyfriends helping each other prepare for Jeonghan’s big party. It’s too domestic- they were cuddling while watching some random movie on netflix that none of them were paying attention to before taking turns showering, Wonwoo helping Jun zipping his dress, Minghao helping Wonwoo with his makeup, Jun wanting to cuddle with Mingyu while waiting for their other two boyfriends getting ready but got yelled by Minghao to not crease up Mingyu’s suit instead.

“Gyu is there something bothering you why are you tearing up?” Jun’s sudden query woke Mingyu up from his deep thought.

“Nah, I was just thinking.”

“That’s a dangerous activity.” Wonwoo suddenly appeared behind the sofa he’s sitting on, ruffling his hair before Minghao swatted Wonwoo’s hand away for messing up Mingyu’s gelled hair.

“Okay but are you okay babe? What’s bothering you?” Wonwoo caress Mingyu’s face, asking with concern.

“Nothing I just. I don’t know how did I get so lucky to have the three of you. Must’ve saved a country in my previous life. I love you a lot.”

“Nooooooooooo” Jun dramatically tackled Mingyu into a big bear hug before dragging Wonwoo and Minghao along to a big group hug. Minghao was about to protest for ruining Mingyu and Wonwoo’s suit but decided against it and settling into the hug.

“No we love you more, we’re the ones that got lucky since the day you decided to drop by our flower shop.” Jun replied, muffled by Mingyu’s neck.

“Junnie’s right. If anything, it’s the other way round. We’re lucky to have you as our boyfriend.” Minghao caressed Mingyu’s hand before leaning in for a brief sweet kiss on his lips.

“But now, we’re running late. I love you Gyu but we can continue this cuddling session later tonight.”

“Yeay! Cuddles!!” was all Jun said before standing up holding Mingyu’s hand and heading to Jeonghan’s place.

 

∞∞∞

 

The party was very, formal. Not really but everyone cleaned up nicely and Mingyu had never seen Seungcheol in tuxedo, hair slicked with gel so, it seemed quite formal to Mingyu. Seungcheol greeted Mingyu with a hug, sincerely thanking him for coming.

The music played were slow beat and the people present didn’t seem like they’re going to get inebriated anytime soon. It didn’t seem like any usual party Seungcheol and Jeonghan would throw but Mingyu decided to not comment anything on that.

There are few familiar faces that Mingyu saw that night. He saw his fellow model colleague from Violet, Seokmin with his dancer boyfriend talking with Joshua. Mingyu heard about Joshua a lot from Seungcheol and Jeonghan both but this is only the second time Mingyu met Joshua. He is a very soft spoken guy but still very playful. And also very beautiful. Mingyu can honestly see how Joshua managed to get Seungcheol so whipped in a very short time. 

Seokmin saw Mingyu watching them and waved so Mingyu went to greet them. Seokmin introduced Mingyu to his boyfriend, Soonyoung and they talked a bit about random things. Joshua told them that tonight’s party is very important to Seungcheol, Jeonghan and himself and he shared a “secret” that there will be an important announcement later. Joshua straightened his purple dress before excusing himself.

Mingyu excused himself from Seokmin and his boyfriend some time later after Joshua, to join his own boyfriends. Minghao ditched his high heels to sit crossed leg on the sofa while Wonwoo massaging his legs. Jun added a remark about how heels is basically a killing weapon and Minghao should’ve wore sandals like Jun did and Minghao retorted that it went well with his fashion for the night and “beauty is pain Junnie.”

“Why must beauty be painful? Is that why my whole life has been painful before I met the three of you? Is this the curse for my beauty then?”

Before Minghao could groaned in fake despair, Jeonghan cleared his throat loudly, loud enough for the whole room to pay attention to anything he’s about announce.

Jeonghan thanked everyone present like a usual host would and talked about how he had planned on the party since more than a month ago. He mentioned few people that helped him to arrange the party and he mentioned Minghao as his right hand man throughout his journey.

“I believe many of you are curious about why this party might not seemed like a usual party I would throw. No loud musics, no party games and there’s even dress code to follow. I just wanna take this chance to gather everyone important and close to the three of us, to announce that Cheol, Shua and I are engaged. Shua popped the question if any of you are wondering by the way. We don’t know if we would hold any wedding any time soon but this party is held for the engagement announcement to our closed ones. Cheers.”

Everyone present went to congratulate the three fiance on their engagement. Mingyu finally understands why Minghao was antsy earlier. If Seungcheol was to tell Mingyu to help preparing everything, Mingyu would be too. Mingyu and his boyfriends too, went to congratulate the lovebirds.

 

∞∞∞

 

They’re back at Wonwoo and Jun’s apartment, cuddling each other on Wonwoo and Jun’s small bed. Mingyu was very happy for Seungcheol and his boyfriends and he’s so happy to be next to his loving boyfriends. Mingyu is content with what he has in life right now and he couldn’t imagine how to make himself happier than this.

But Wonwoo can. Wonwoo just asked if Minghao and Mingyu would like to move in with Wonwoo and Jun saying he would buy a bigger bed, big enough for the four of them to cuddle comfortably but adding to say it’s no pressure if they don’t like the idea but Minghao and Mingyu just kissed him shut and hugged him as word can’t explain how happy they are.

 

Life is good, love is so beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if the ending seemed sloppy and rushed hhh i never know how to end fics. comments are very very very much appreciated. also if there are any errors you wanna point out, i'd be thankful for that too.
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/adorewoos) | [jun's dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/225954106289836387/) | [hao's crop top](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/855965472905705183/)


End file.
